That Past Doesn’t Always Stay Hidden
by SLAM360
Summary: Chapter 3 is here! CO-WRITTEN - CRASH AND BURN(X5-343) & SLIM (SlimJim0321) What if Cole and Paige knew each other before Paige met her sisters but it wasn’t a happy memory? Fifteen years later the past comes to the present. Please R&R!
1. Meet and Greet

Title: That Past Doesn't Always Stay Hidden Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4 Spoilers: Season 4 Season: 4  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the authors.  
  
Summary: What if Cole and Paige knew each other before Paige met her sisters but it wasn't a happy memory? - Season 4  
  
A/N: Hey! This is Crash and Burn(X5-343) and Slim (SlimJim0321). This is our story! Co-writers! **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Casey sat on her twin bed cradling a picture album in her arms. She looked at the light gray, medium size leather bound book and traced over the pictures with her index finger. Her amber brown eyes scammed the first page slowly. She had short, golden caramel blonde highlighted hair, that in the back was of wavy texture but was short enough not to be styled completely.  
  
The front was a series of longer layers she tucked behind her ears. Freckles and sunspots were sprinkled across her palomino tan, oval shaped face. Her white 'Billabong' surf shirt made her tan look even darker.  
  
She still had her boy-cut lower half of her bathing suit on. Her toe and finger nails were painted black. On her left ankle she had two hemp bracelets and on her right was a tattoo of a yellow and blue lizard. On her right wrist she had a silver 'Nike' sports watch and on her left she had three hemp bracelets.  
  
Her ears were both double pierced with her lower and upper cartilage on both ears pierced. All eight wholes were filled with silver studs.  
  
Suddenly, a flashback played itself in her mind. Her screams drowned the small, dark room. Throbbing went on inside the lower half of her body. He was on top of her, inside her. She screamed and stopped again. Tears rolled down her face that was at least twelve years younger.  
  
Her head spun back into her present state, and she ran to the bathroom. Clear liquid escaped her mouth into the toilet bowl. She flipped on the light, and looked in the mirror.  
  
Her hand somehow conjured a force of great, cooling energy. The white and silver light glistened in a sphere shape in her hand which she held between her index and middle finger that stretched to her thumb. She screamed and withdrew her hand downwards, sending the ball to the floor, leaving a silver scorch mark. She realized the door to the bathroom was wide open and she ran outside and quickly shut it.  
  
"Matt?" She whispered at the second door. The handle turned, and it opened. Matt and Casey looked almost exactly alike, his eyes were more of a grayish brown, and his medium brown hair was bleached at the tips of his spikes. He had white and light blue swim trunks on. The main difference was Casey's feminine features, and the thin arch of her eyebrows.  
  
"It happened." Casey exclaimed.  
  
Matt looked at her calmly, and nodded. "Yeah, earlier it did to me too. Come here." Matt exclaimed. His voice was quite a bit deeper than Casey's upbeat and perky one.  
  
He turned and went to the back of his room. Casey shut the door behind her. The teenagers stepped over the scattered clothes and Matt led the way to the silver lap top. He pressed the print button, and handed Casey a sheet of paper. It had the address of the Halliwell Manor on it. 1329 Prescott Street. San Francisco, California.  
  
"Ready?" Matt asked. Casey's eyes widened.  
  
"For what? Going to Cali?" Casey asked. Matt smiled and stood up. They heard foot steps climb the stairs. Matt nodded, and Casey ran to the window.  
  
She opened it, and jumped down two stories with ease. Matt followed and they ran.  
  
San Francisco California -  
  
Paige Matthews had come to the top of the skyscraper because her present boyfriend Shane had brought her. They were having a great time but them something formed in front of them, out of thin air. It looked almost like a ghost but it was very real with his grayish white, morbid appearance.  
  
Paige saw it behind Shane and yelled, but it was too late. With the blast of energy ball Shane flew back into the hard wall. Before Paige could process anything the blue and yellow ball of light was hurdled at her too. She couldn't react. The feeling of flying inhabited her body as she too hit the hard, cold wall. She ran down the stairs and saw the thing form again in front of her. Within a blink, a girl and a guy appeared from nowhere, just like the 'thing' did and then 'thing' disappeared.  
  
Paige looked quickly at her savior's to thank them but she recognized the man. She didn't want to but she did. The man had probably just saved her life but it was the one man Paige Matthews wasn't hoping never to see again!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Days past and Paige learned she was a witch. She hadn't seen the man since and was starting to think she had just imagined him before. Then she went to P3 and saw him with her new half sister Phoebe.  
  
"Oh Hi, Paige. This is my boyfriend Cole Turner" Phoebe introduced him Paige and Cole kind of stared at each other for a moment.  
  
Cole's eyes flashed with guilt and sorrow while Paige's flashed with disgust, angry and fear. Cole held out his hand.  
  
"Hi Paige"  
  
Paige did her best to steady her hand as she held out her hand and took Cole's shaking it. Her voice shook a little too. Luckily no one picked up on it.  
  
"Hi Cole, n-nice to meet you" Paige quickly drew her hand back and excused herself to go order something. Instead she went to the bathroom and was sick to her stomach. She stood up and fixed her make-up and breathed heavily. As memories flashed through her mind, she broke down and cried. She leaned against the wall and fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
A/N: How is it?? REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE! 


	2. You Rang?

Title: That Past Doesn't Always Stay Hidden Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4 Spoilers: Season 4 Season: 4  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the authors.  
  
Summary: What if Cole and Paige knew each other before Paige met her sisters but it wasn't a happy memory? - Season 4  
  
A/N: Hey! This is Crash and Burn(X5-343) and Slim (SlimJim0321). This is our story! Co-writers! **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Takes place after Paige moves into the Manor. We skipped ahead a little but don't worry everything will be explained about what is going on and what happened in that period of time!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
*Paige's Pov*  
  
I moved into the Manor about three days ago and everyone seemed really happy. I realized it was because of me being their sister and not just because of demons that Piper and Phoebe wanted me there  
  
After I was gone for a while during that night at P3 where I 'met' Cole Piper came looking for me in the bathroom. I had finished crying and was fixing my make-up. She asked me if anything was wrong. I think she could tell I was crying but I told her I was fine and would be right out.  
  
After she left I stared into the mirror and memories flooded my brain. I can still remember everything from that night almost sixteen years ago. My screams, the pain, the sounds, his snarls. I remember what happened weeks after that night too. I can remember looking at the blue strip on the pregnancy test. I remember how much I cried and how my parents raced up the stairs and I was forced to tell them everything. About how I was raped and now with child.  
  
Nine months later I gave birth to two wonderful twins. One girl and one boy. Since I knew I couldn't keep them I named the boy Matthew hopefully his new parents wouldn't share my last name. I named the girl Casey.  
  
After my parents died I searched for any family that was left. Once I gave up on my search for my biological parents I wanted nothing more then to finds my babies but I resisted the temptation. If they had a good life then I didn't want to ruin it for them like I had ruined my parent's lives.  
  
I clenched my eyes shut trying to block the memories and I walked back out into P3.  
  
*Present time (No Pov)*  
  
Paige arrived back at the Manor after work and headed toward the kitchen where she smelled that Piper was cooking.  
  
"Hey Piper!" Paige greeted, pouring a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey Paige! Have a good day?"  
  
"It was okay" Paige agreed  
  
Before another word could be spoke Phoebe strolled into the room and greeted the two.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Pheebs" Piper greeted  
  
"Hi Phoebe" Paige responded  
  
"You guys got any plans for tonight?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Well I gotta go to the club like usual" Piper replied  
  
"And I got a date" Paige finished "Okay good! Cole and - I"  
  
Before Phoebe could finish her sentence she was cut off by the shattering sound of Paige's cup hitting the floor.  
  
"Oh god!" Paige muttered, bending down "Sorry! Oh god sorry!" She repeated to her sisters  
  
"it's okay! It's just a cup" Piper soothed  
  
Paige knew she was going to be forced into hearing Cole's name alot but she still wasn't used it yet and each time she heard the name she wither winced, cringed, fought back tears or jumped. This time she dropped a cup.  
  
"Paige, sweetie, back up. Don't cut yourself on the glass, Piper get a broom" Phoebe suggested "you okay sweetie?" She asked Paige who was still trying to pick up the pieces.  
  
Phoebe glanced at Paige's hands. They were shaking badly. Phoebe reached for them and held them tight within her own. Phoebe watched as tears formed between Paige's eye sockets and she watched a few fall. Paige was obviously not processing anything. Phoebe embraced Paige tightly and looked up at Piper. They both shared looks of fear, confusion and worry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Paige jumped out of her trance and jumped up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I-I have to go" She said, still shaking  
  
"Paige, wait!" Phoebe called but Paige had already raced upstairs.  
  
Piper and Phoebe winced at the sound of Paige's door shutting.  
  
"What is up with her lately?" Piper asked aloud  
  
"I don't know. I mean today she dropped a cup, yesterday she jumped after I said something and practically ran out of the room"  
  
"Okay well do any of those things have anything in common? Is there any other time where she's acted uncomfortable or anything?"  
  
"Today she dropped the cup after I asked what you guys were doing tonight, yesterday she jumped after we were eating dinner and Cole came over."  
  
"And that night at P3 I found her in the bathroom I could tell she was crying." Piper finished  
  
There was a momentary pause before a look of realization washed over both Phoebe and Piper's faces. They looked at each other.  
  
"Cole" they said in unison.  
  
"I said I was about to say Cole and I wanted the Manor to ourselves to night but she dropped the cup after I said Cole and I, she jumped at dinner when Cole came over"  
  
"And that night at P3 was after she met Cole" Piper finished again  
  
"Oh, so this is just great!" Phoebe exclaimed sarcastically  
  
"What do you think happened between the two of them?" Piper wondered  
  
"Do you think we should go try to find out?" Phoebe suggested  
  
"No. Not yet, Paige is really shaken up right now, I think going to Cole would be a better idea" Piper declared  
  
"Oh yeah, Piper! That'll go over really well! 'Hey honey how was your day by the way have you and Paige met before because every time she sees you she looks traumatized'!" Phoebe mocked  
  
"We might not have any other choices Phoebe!" Piper snapped  
  
Phoebe sighed "Fine, I'll ask him. COLE!" Phoebe yelled  
  
Moments later Cole's familiar shimmers filled the gap between Piper and Phoebe within the kitchen.  
  
"You rang?" Cole joked, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Phoebe turned her head and Cole realized both Piper and Phoebe wore serious looks upon their faces.  
  
"What's wrong? Demon?"  
  
"Just one" Piper replied  
  
"You Cole" Phoebe started  
  
"Huh?" Cole asked obviously confused  
  
"Is there a connection between you and Paige?" Piper demanded, popping the question.  
  
Cole sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"oh god" Phoebe muttered, putting her hand to her mouth  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Follow us to the living room Cole!" Piper ordered  
  
Phoebe brushed past Cole coldly and followed Piper to the door.  
  
Once Piper and Phoebe opened the door they were greeted by two fifteen year olds.  
  
"Hi" The boy spoke nervously  
  
"I'm Casey and this is my twin brother Matthew. Does Paige Matthews live here?" 


	3. Tension

Title: That Past Doesn't Always Stay Hidden Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4 Spoilers: Season 4  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the authors.  
  
Summary: What if Cole and Paige knew each other before Paige met her sisters but it wasn't a happy memory? - Season 4  
  
A/N: Hey! This is Crash and Burn(X5-343) and Slim (SlimJim0321). This is our story! Co-writers! It might be a little confusing, but just humor us!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Get out." Phoebe ordered. Her arms crossed at her chest, which she felt help support what she felt was her heart slowly breaking. Tears streamed down her face, and her eyes immediately turned bloodshot. Piper held Paige, now desperately crying for some sort of comfort from her sisters. Casey's head was slightly to the side, trying to take in what just happened. Matt's eyes followed Cole almost in complete rage.  
  
Cole stood in the center, turning to each of his witnesses for an explanation. He turned towards Casey, and his face grimaced along with his heart remembering the past. He met Casey's amber eyes, and she immediately looked down. Her heart seemed to clench at who she finally recognized. Not just as her father, but as her attacker.  
  
His eyes had flickered the same way. The blue/green tent starring down at her. Her head turned further to the side and down, trying to hide the sour expression on her face. Cole knew he couldn't help himself any further, and looked a Phoebe a final time. He shimmered out regretfully.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Sorry." Casey apologized solemnly. She looked down at the guest room bed, and then at her aunt who showed her a place to sleep.  
  
"For what?" Phoebe asked. Her eyes sparkled with sadness, and Casey looked down.  
  
"We shouldn't have come. I just, I needed to know why I could do all this, weird-ass, err, freaky stuff." Casey said. Phoebe shook her head, and sat down on the bed. Casey followed her motion.  
  
"Honey, you have the biggest reason in the world, to have come. Paige knows that, don't worry. She'll talk to you soon; she's just a little, pre- occupied." Phoebe answered. She observed Casey, and pleasantly settled with the conclusion that she looked a lot more like Paige than Cole. Although, the good presence Cole carried with him, she seamed to have.  
  
Phoebe realized how Casey felt. She couldn't imagine being fifteen and finally reaching your mother, and then to find her to be too emotionally unstable that she couldn't even talk to her.  
  
"If you need anything, I'm here." Phoebe offered.  
  
Casey nodded, somewhat surprised at Phoebe's understanding, and willingness to help her. "Thanks." Casey managed to speak. She forced her friendliest smile at Phoebe, who smiled back.  
  
"No problem. Matt's right next door." Phoebe answered. Casey nodded, and watched Phoebe walk out of the room, and shutting the door.  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen, and studied her two sisters. Piper held Paige's hands as Paige slowly explained the unexposed part of her life. Phoebe walked over.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe said with small happiness in her voice. Paige sighed and looked at Piper.  
  
"They okay?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Are you okay?" Piper asked again. Phoebe shrugged. "It's not about me." Phoebe said, avoiding to completely recognized what happened. She looked at Paige.  
  
"You need to talk to them Paige. They came all the way from Florida." Phoebe suggested. Paige nodded.  
  
"I know. I just, I don't want to go up there like this." Paige said, pointing to her swollen, bloodshot, sorrow filled eyes. Phoebe nodded. Piper smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.  
  
"I, I didn't have a full chance. Phoebe and Cole always seemed so happy together, and he was probably evil when, when, well, we had a relationship. And I, I really was going to tell you." Paige replied, her voice begged for forgiveness.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper, both sisters didn't want Paige to go through anything more for the time being. They nodded.  
  
"Come on. We'll get you fixed up." Phoebe offered. Paige followed her into the bathroom.  
  
Matt stared into the bathroom mirror. It was definitely a girl's bathroom. The flower prints of the walls were pink roses, and fit right in with the Victorian theme. Apart from studying the room, he studied himself. He closed the door and locked it. He didn't want his boyish curiosity to be optionally viewed.  
  
His dark, brown eyes seemed to be his own. He had Cole's main face shape, but a blend of Cole and Paige's nose. His dark brown hair he was certain he caught from each of his parents, although most of it was hidden from the blonde tips that Casey had added. His build was exactly like Cole, only a little less muscular, Cole was obviously trained. Unlike Casey, his skin was clear of sun spots and freckles and tanned evenly, he was just missing the pale complexion that Paige had. There was a knock on the door, and now his face was a fleshy red color. Good thing no one had ex-ray vision. He opened the door. It was Leo.  
  
"Hi." Leo greeted friendly. Matt smiled.  
  
"Hey." Matt replied as he stepped outside the bathroom.  
  
"We'd like to talk to you guys. Casey's waiting downstairs." Leo instructed.  
  
Matt nodded, and the two went downstairs to the living room. He immediately saw Paige, looking extremely happier than yesterday. Her dark brown hair was in a wavy ponytail, she was without make-up. He saw her sister's, they being more relaxed than yesterday. He walked over and sat by Casey on the parallel couch.  
  
She was wearing Phoebe's sweatpants, but she sagged them, and scrunched the bottom up to her knees, and Piper's tank top.  
  
"Morning." Phoebe greeted cutely. Casey smiled and ruffled up his hair, putting him into his comfort zone. He pushed her with one hand, but she simple scooted over again.  
  
"I, uh, we, err.. were uh wondering, uh.." Paige trailed off. Piper and Phoebe exchanged confused glances, luckily, Casey and Matt knew exactly what they meant.  
  
"We came because we can do stuff." Matt exclaimed. Piper's eyes widened, knowing exactly what they meant. Phoebe smiled halfway, giving them room to talk. Paige's eyebrows sagged. For a brief moment she hadn't understood what he said.  
  
"Like what?" Leo asked, wanting to know one hundred percent sure they had been on the same level. Matt hesitated, wondering if he should tell them. Casey, although didn't have a problem with it. She found the whole situation amusing, as all situations since she was abut five.  
  
"It's kinda cool, actually. When ever I think about, bad things that happen, I feel really, enraged, I guess you could say. And, uh, this thing appears in my hand. It's silver and white, and if it doesn't go away on its own, I push my hand in a certain direction and it leaves this metallic silver mark." Casey described.  
  
Leo tilted his head, he never heard of such a power, but taking into thought that she was part demon, and white lighter the powers would be unusual.  
  
"An orb?" Phoebe asked, looking at Leo. Leo shook his head.  
  
"Orb's don't leave scorch marks." Leo added. "She said silver and white, all that's missing is blue." Phoebe replied. Leo shook his head.  
  
"I can do the same thing, except mine is gold and black." Matt exclaimed. Piper looked to Leo.  
  
"Energy balls maybe? They get them when they are mad." Piper suggested. Leo shrugged.  
  
Paige however was having a moment to herself. They looked so, old. She had still thought of them as babies, the tiny hands, toes, faces. They were barley able to open their eyes, and now, she looked at both of them as easily as they could look at her. It went by fast. Fifteen years, just like that. Now they were both in front of her, she didn't feel like all of this was a reality. It saddened her to think how much she missed. First word, first steps...  
  
"Can you show us?" Leo asked. Casey looked to Matt who looked back at the sisters and Leo.  
  
Phoebe made immediate eye contact.  
  
"Don't worry. You can trust us. We'll even show you." Paige noted. As good as she hid it, Casey doubted it. She couldn't trust her fifteen years ago, she couldn't even rely on the fact she was real. The twins nodded.  
  
"Watch, but don't get scared." With a flick of the wrist, Leo was frozen, and Piper was smiling. Matt's face was guarded with precaution, while Casey's was lit up with an energetic smile.  
  
"That's AWESOME!" Casey exclaimed. Matt stood up and walked towards Leo, staring into his still eyes. He jumped back a little when Piper unfroze him.  
  
"And this." Leo orbed to the other side of the couch. Matt's face then chimed into Casey's smile, although it was just a small grin. Casey's grew into laughter.  
  
"Can you guys do that?" Casey asked Phoebe and Paige, who were remaining motionless.  
  
"You'll see. We all can't do the same thing though. Leo's a white lighter, in other words our guardian angel. He has a lot of other charges that he has to help. He can also heal our injuries." Phoebe explained.  
  
"But you're part white lighter too." Leo pointed out. Paige nodded, and Casey looked back at him.  
  
"But aren't they your sisters?" Matt asked.  
  
"Half, sisters." Piper corrected.  
  
"Paige's dad was a white lighter." Piper told them.  
  
Casey's smile somewhat faded, now they were getting into the family stuff, and as far as she knew, her and Matt weren't included.  
  
"You seem to be doing better." Piper commented to Paige. Leo was talking to the twins about their powers, which meant Phoebe, Piper and Paige had some alone time.  
  
"Yeah, well I kinda got over it a while ago, just when Cole came back it all came back. But it's getting better every second since I've already dealt with it." Paige replied. Piper nodded.  
  
"But, you're not done dealing with it sweetie." Phoebe advised. Paige nodded.  
  
"I know. But I don't know what to do. I don't, I don't know anything about them, or their families, or even if they've been adopted, or if they are in foster care. We didn't even ask, do you think they think we don't want them here since we didn't ask all that stuff?" Paige rambled.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "No, we'll ask them tonight." Phoebe concluded. "Like this?" Casey asked. On command, she got the white/silver ball to hover in her hand. Leo noticed it was smaller, and didn't seem to have a lot of energy.  
  
"Yeah, now throw it." Leo replied, expecting the result to be pretty weak. Casey tilted her head, and pondered on how she would throw it. She was very athletic, but the fact that a baseball, softball, or football wouldn't damage anything drastically, changed things. She drew it back to a soft pitch, and hurled it at the wall.  
  
It wasn't what Leo expected. The wall seemed to bend concavely, and was covered in a metallic dust. He walked over to observe it. He noticed steam coming from it. It wasn't a scorch mark exactly, it was cold. He looked back at Casey who had the biggest smile on her face he had seen from her yet.  
  
"Nice." Matt complimented.  
  
Leo looked to Matt and orbed next to him, getting the twins used to magic meant he'd have to make them natural to it. Matt looked at him temporarily and a ball a little bigger than Casey's appeared in his hand. It was Gold and black light.  
  
He threw it using the same amount of force as Casey, and the wall looked a lot different. It was dissolved, and rough, and more wide than deep. Leo walked towards it and could feel the heat.  
  
"That, was a scorch mark." Matt grinned with dominance as he looked at his sister.  
  
"Two minutes makes a lot of difference Case." Matt boasted. Casey raised an eyebrow and replied simply.  
  
"That's what you think." She exclaimed softly 


End file.
